Minami
by kpowpers
Summary: Luhan selalu berfikir bermain dengan Xiumin adalah hal yang menarik. Ia juga tidak segan-segan mengajak fans bahkan keluarganya untuk ikut bermain didalamnya, "apa kau sudah gila!"
1. Chapter 1

Minami.

_Xi Luhan __– __Kim Minseok_

_others_

_PG17_

_Don't Like Don't Read. I told you._

_Boys Love._

_**Storyline**_: kpowpers - _Dale_

_**Summary: **_

Luhan selalu berfikir bermain dengan Xiumin adalah hal yang menarik. Ia juga tidak segan-segan mengajak fans bahkan keluarganya untuk ikut bermain didalamnya, "_**apa kau sudah gila?!**__**"**_

.

.

Minami

.

.

Hari itu para fans dikejutkan dengan Luhan dan keluarganya datang ke korea hanya untuk berlibur. Mulai dari surat kabar, bahkan sosial media penuh membicarakan tentang datangnya Luhan. Ini pertama kalinya kabar Luhan menyeruak sejak hengkangnya Visual EXO-M itu dari grup yang membesarkan namanya.

Xiumin menghembuskan nafasnya,

Kabar ini tentu saja baik untuk para fans dan member. Tapi tidak untuknya.

Ibu Luhan semalam menghubunginya dengan nada nyaris berteriak senang untuk mengajaknya makan malam bersama keluarga Xi. Xiumin tentu saja tidak bisa menolaknya, Rusa nakal itu pasti akal masalah ini terjadi.

Jantungnya nyaris saja berhenti berfungsi saat mendengar suara wanita dari ponsel Luhan yang mengaku ibu Luhan meminta dirinya untuk ikut makan malam bersama. Tentu saja Xiumin mengenali suara wanita itu, ia bahkan pernah bertemu dengan ibu Luhan sebelumnya saat Luhan masih menjadi anggota.

Jika dipikir secara rinci, kenapa member lainnya tidak ikut hadir? Xiumin bahkan nyaris menjatuhkan dagunya saat para mengatakan jika mereka tidak mendapat undangan makan malam. Maka pada malam itu Xiumin mendapat ejekan dari Jongdae semalaman penuh. Xiumin bahkan berniat menjatuhkan Jongdae dari lantai atas dorm mereka. Mengingat itu akan menghilangkan jumlah member untuk kesekian kalinya. Xiumin jadi menghilangkan pikirannya, ia bahkan meringis mengingat rencana gilanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Xiumin mendesah nafas keras, rasanya ia tidak ingin datang untuk makan malam nanti. "Apa Luhan sudah gila? Aku bisa mati jika bertemu sendirian dengan keluarganya"

Dia membenturkan kepalanya pada kepala ranjang tempatnya tidurnya, "yah!" Ia berteriak kesal, kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri sampai membuatnya pening sesaat. Xiumin pikir tubuhnya memerlukan banyak vitamin dan semacamnya, pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

"Hyung makan malam sudah siap!" Baekhyun menyembul dari balik pintu dan dia tidak segan-segan berteriak dengan suara lantang disana sampai membuat kepala Xiumin semakin berdenyut.

Merasa sakitnya tidak kunjung berkurang. Xiumin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon pada Baekhyun. Pria itu hanya bergumam dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

"Jangan lupa makan hyung! Nanti Rusa gila itu membunuh kami karna tidak mengurusmu dengan baik" Jongdae ikut berteriak dari arah Luar setelah Baekhyun menutup pintu.

Setelahnya Xiumin hanya mendengar mereka terkikik dari balik pintu kamarnya

"Aku mendengarmu!"

Suho menatap Xiumin yang tampak kacau saat menghampiri para member yang sedang menyantap makan malam mereka. Rambutnya berdiri tegak kesegala arah, bajunya tampak kusut dan wajahnya yang tampak tidak dalam mood yang baik.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Hyung?" Suho mulai bersuara.

"Tentu saja."

"Apa Rusa beijing itu berbuat nakal diluar sana?" Baekhyun menyela diantara mereka, matanya mengerling nakal pada Xiumin. Para member tertawa keras berkat lelucon Baekhyun.

Xiumin menatap Baekhyun tajam,

"Wow, kkaebsong~"

"Lihat Baek, wajahnya akan memerah!" Chanyeol bersuara sambil menunjuk wajah Xiumin.

"Pffffft" Chen nyaris mengeluarkan minumnya.

**Ddak**

Semua suara seketika senyap saat Suho menaruh gelas minumnya keatas meja dengan keras membuat member terkejut, Jongdae sampai meminum air yang nyaris saja dikeluarkannya, "bisakah kalian makan dengan tenang? Aku bahkan belum menyentuh **ssamgyetang** buatan Kyungsoo!"

Jongin seketika memutar matanya malas, "jangan mencari perhatian Kyungsoo hyung. Suho hyung tidak menyukai menu makanan ini!"

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo bersuara.

Suho menyuap **ssamgyetang** masuk kedalam mulutnya dalam jumlah banyak sampai ia tersedak, "jangan bercanda Jongin, aku benar-benar menyukai ini," Suho tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

"Bitch please"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang menggerutu disampingnya, pria itu bahkan berhenti memakan **ssamgyetang** miliknya dan mengabaikan kyungsoo disampingnya, "Jongin_ah_, ada apa?"

Menangkap gelagat Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti situasi membuat mood dan selera makannya hilang, pria itu memutuskan bangun dan meninggalkan tempat makan, "aku selesai. Selamat malam"

Suho tersenyum skeptis ditempatnya,

Jongin berjalan malas keruang santai di dormnya. Moodnya sedang buruk untuk merebut perhatian Kyungsoo. Perutnya masih bergemuruh lapar, tapi melihat tingkah Suho yang menyebalkan membuat seleranya hilang.

Suara bel interkom membuyarkan pikiran Jongin saat itu,

"Jonginah tolong bukakan pintunya. Nanti manajer Hyung mengamuk jika terlalu lama" Chanyeol memperingatkannya.

"Baiklah Baiklah" nada suaranya tampak lesu tapi ia tetap berdiri dan berjalan membukakan pintu tanpa mengintip pada layar interkom.

"Hey Man,"

Jongin yang bersandar pada pintu nyaris terjatuh saat dirinya melihat Luhan berdiri didepan dorm dengan membawa banyak sekali kotak hadiah. Pria itu bahkan tersenyum riang, matanya bahkan berkilat-kilat.

"Hai bro,"

Luhan mengabaikan Jongin yang membalas sapaannya dan berjalan layaknya bos besar kearah ruang makan. Ia juga sempat melempar hadiahnya diruang santai.

Jongin menutup pintu dengan segera dan berlari menyusul Luhan yang sudah berjalan secepat kilat.

"Guys, anyone miss me?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Member mengira itu suara Jongin yang bergurau. Jadi mereka mengabaikannya, Tapi Tao bahkan menjatuhkan sumpitnya saat menyadari bahwa Luhan-lah yang bersuara, "Luhan Hyung!"

Seluruh member menatap Tao yang meneriakkan nama Luhan, "eeeeyy" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin, "kau memanggil nama Rusa Beijing?"

Tao mengabaikannya dan berlari menuju pintu dapur sampai membuat Baekhyun tersedak saat bertemu pandang pada Luhan yang menatapnya dengan alis yang nyaris menyatu.

Baekhyun sampai memukul dadanya karena merasa tersumbat disana, siapa yang berani menyangka jika Luhan sudah berdiri disana?!

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Luhanie Hyung kembali kesini!" Tao berteriak senang dalam pelukan Luhan. Ia bahkan menggoyangkan badannya kekiri dan kekanan sangking senangnya.

"Apa Luhan Hyung ingin mengundang kami ke acara makan malam juga?"

Luhan hanya meringis ditempatnya,

"Oh-ya, tentu saja" nada suaranya tampak gugup dan member memahaminya, jadi mereka memasang wajah terluka.

Luhan menggaruk pipinya secara reflek, "kalian mengerti acara makan keluarga?" Luhan menekan kata Keluarga pada kalimatnya,

Chen yang pertama kali mengerti langsung menjentikkan jarinya, "tentu saja Hyung! Ini benar-benar perkara mudah. Asal kami juga mendapat bagian,"

"Pesta lajang setelahnya" Luhan menyela dan berteriak heboh ditempatnya berdiri.

"Oh yeay!"

Xiumin hanya tersenyum pedih melihat ruang makan yang tampak ricuh, mereka bahkan melupakan makanan mereka dan malah memilih memporak porandakan isi dapur yang mereka anggap pesta penyambutan untuk Luhan.

Sedari tadi Xiumin hanya memilih diam ditempatnya sejak kedatangan Luhan, ia sudah tahu jika Luhan akan datang dan dia benar-benar mengabaikan pembicaraan Luhan dan para member sedari tadi. Xiumin bahkan tidak menyangka jika para member menghancurkan dapur untuk pesta.

Luhan tampak senang dan ia bahkan ikut tertawa keras dengan para member.

Xiumin hanya terdiam disudut memperhatikan Luhan. Pria itu tampak merindukan hal seperti ini. Kekacauan dorm bukan apa-apa jika harus dibayar dengan hal seseru ini. Dengan Luhan disini saja sudah membuat dorm seramai ini, apalagi ditambah dengan Kris.

Kyungsoo bahkan membiarkan dapurnya kotor dan ikut berpesta.

Jongin juga melupakan rasa kesalnya,

Dan dirinya.. Juga ikut bergembira dengan hanya memandang member dari sudut. Jantungnya berdegup cepat saat ia menyadari Luhan sudah menginjakkan kaki disini.

Maka Xiumin memilih hanya memandang dari sudut saja. Ia tidak begitu nyaman dengan hal semacam itu.

"Luhanie hyung, apa aku juga keluarga? Bukankah kita kembar?" Itu Sehun

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dinihari, tapi Luhan masih asik bermain bersama para member. Kyungsoo mulai merasa jengah dan dadanya terasa sesak saat kotoran sampah mulai bertebaran sampai ruang santai. Kepala mulai berdenyut, dirinya tentu saja menikmati pesta dadakan ini. Tapi tidak menyangka jika sampai seberantakan ini.

Kyungsoo memastikan suaranya, "eeehhm," menurutnya ia perlu memperingatkan, "Bisakah kalian melihat ruangan?! Penuh dengan sampah! Ugh," Kyungsoo membuat air wajah jijik, tapi sedetik kemudian berganti dengan wajahnya yang mengeras, " Hey, bisakah kalian menghentikan membuang bungkusan ini terus bertambah?! Jangan salahkan aku jika aku membakar dorm setelah ini. Kalian dengar?!"

Hening Seketika,

"Mwoya?"

"Hah?"

"Park Chanyeol, apa kau mendengar dia berbicara apa?" Chen berbisik pada Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol mengangkat bahu

"Kyungsoo Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Oh,"

Baekhyun melirik tajam pada Sehun yang masih terkikik dengan kai, "kalian bisa diam tidak?"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

#BEWITHLUHAN

Boleh review? No sider please.

**Sign **

Kpowpers


	2. Mom

Minami.

_Xi Luhan – Kim Minseok_

_others_

_PG17_

_Don't Like Don't Read. I told you._

_Boys Love._

_**Storyline**_: kpowpers - _Dale_

_**Summary: **_

Luhan selalu berfikir bermain dengan Xiumin adalah hal yang menarik. Ia juga tidak segan-segan mengajak fans bahkan keluarganya untuk ikut bermain didalamnya, "_**apa kau sudah gila?!"**_

_._

_._

_Minami_

_._

_._

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis melihat keadaan apartmentnya sudah jauh dari gangguan sampah, terhindar dari bau tidak sedap meskipun bau keringat lebih dominan sekarang ini. Perasaannya jauh lebih senang saat melihat para member yang terlentang bergelimpangan dilantai ruang santai terkecuali Minseok yang duduk manis disampingnya.

"Aku bisa mati," Baekhyun bersuara. Suhu udara terasa sangat panas karna tubuhnya sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan keringat. Baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun bahkan sampai melembab.

"Kyungsoo Hyung benar-benar menyeramkan"

"Apa katamu? Menyeramkan? Hey sadarlah pada wajahmu sendiri, Tao" Kai menyela, dirinya merasa tersinggung mendengar perkataan Tao yang membicarakan jika Kyungsoo menyeramkan. Meski dirinya juga ikut membersihkan kekacauan sampai punggungnya terasa pegal. Jongin tetap menampakkan senyumnya, menurutnya pekerjaan seperti bukanlah masalah besar jika Kyungsoo yang memintanya.

Tao yang mendengar ucapan Kai juga ikut merasa sebal pada pria itu, dia bahkan melempar bantal sofa pada Kai, "Sialan!"

Kai terkikik ditempatnya, tapi dia berhenti saat melihat alis Sehun yang menyatu menatapnya seolah mengatakan _**kau mencoba mengganggunya heh?**_

Jongin mengabaikannya dan bangkit menemui Kyungsoo yang duduk manis diatas sofa didekat Tao berbaring, "bisa temani aku mandi sebentar, Hyung? Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan tubuhku"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Jongin dan menggamit tangan Kai, "jangan terlalu lama ya, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu"

Kai merasa wajahnya memanas, ia balas tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo dan mengelus surai Kyungsoo, "tentu saja"

Mata Suho menatap adegan itu dengan tajam seakan ingin melubangi punggung Kai, "payah sekali, tidak seharusnya dia seperti itu!" Luhan yang berguling disampingnya menoleh kearah Suho yang merengut masam, "tenanglah Hyung," Luhan melihat Kai yang berjalan masuk kekamarnya dan Kyungsoo, "jika Jongin saja bisa melakukannya, kenapa kau tidak?"

Mendengar Luhan, Suho malah berbalik dan memilih tengkurap menghadap lantai,"rasanya sulit sekali mendapatkan Kyungsoo" dia mendesah keras. Luhan menepuk bahu Suho memberi semangat, "memangnya mendapatkan Xiumin itu mudah? Aku harus menerima pukulan kerasnya terlebih dahulu!"

Suho terkikik, "itu sih masalahmu."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas mendengar perkataan Suho.

_._

_._

_Minami_

_._

_._

Xiumin hanya menatap Luhan yang sedang berbaring dilantai bersama Suho. Dari posisi duduknya, Xiumin bahkan bisa melihat Luhan memutar matanya dan membuat Xiumin terkikik.

Namun seketika Xiumin terdiam saat melihat Luhan berdiri dari acara berbaringnya dan menghampiri Xiumin, "apa?" Xiumin hanya melihat tangan yang menyentuh kepalanya, "ikut aku," kata Luhan.

Xiumin menurut dan memegang tangan Luhan yang berada diatas kepalanya. Dirinya bangkit berdiri dan menggamit tangan Luhan.

"Sudah kuduga, Luhan hyung kesini hanya untuk menemui Xiumin Hyung saja"

Luhan yang berjalan bersama Xiumin menoleh kearah Tao yang bersuara. Xiumin tersenyum dibalik bahu Luhan, wajahnya bersemu.

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya, Luhan membuka sweater yang dikenakannya. Membuat absnya terlihat dan membuat member bersorak,

"Kau mau pamer heh?"

"Owww, lihatlah itu."

Luhan mengabaikan dan memilih melempar sweaternya kearah Tao sampai pria itu bangkit dari pembaringan, "yah!"

"Aku tidak punya barang untuk dilempar. Jadi aku memutuskan membuka sweaterku dan melemparnya padamu. Lebih baik tutup mulutmu atau aku akan menyuruh Sehun ikut denganku!" Kata Luhan santai. Ia menarik Xiumin yang mematung dibelakangnya, tanpa malu Luhan menyimpan tangannya melingkari pinggang Xiumin.

Tao ternganga ditempatnya dan melirik Sehun yang berada tidak jauh didekatnya seakan meminta pertolongan Sehun, "lebih baik kau cepat masuk sana!"

Sehun berteriak kurang ajar dan menunjuk pintu kamar dibalik punggung Luhan dan Xiumin.

Member lain tertawa dan Xiumin terkikik mendengarkan Sehun. Awalnya para member menyangka Sehun akan memarahi Luhan. Tapi pada nyatanya pria itu hanya menyuruh pergi dan disetujui Luhan dengan cepat, "Kau benar juga." Luhan menyahut

_._

Sebenarnya sekarang Xiumin menyesal mengikuti Luhan untuk masuk kekamarnya, sedari tadi ia hanya mendengar Luhan berceloteh panjang sampai membuat Xiumin pusing menjawabnya.

Luhan terus saja bertanya perihal apa saja hal yang dilakukannya selama pria itu tidak disampingnya. Xiumin menatap Luhan yang bersandar pada meja musik miliknya, "kau sudah menyadap ponselku, Luhan. Tentu saja kau tahu apa saja kegiatanku"

Luhan menggeleng ditempatnya berdiri, pria itu menatap lekat mata Xiumin yang sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur miliknya, "aku tidak puas, misalnya disela istirahat latihan. Kau biasa melakukan apa jika tidak ada aku?"

"Sesuai permintaanmu, menghubungimu. Apa kau lupa?" Xiumin memasang wajah frustasi.

Sikap Luhan yang terlalu protektif membuatnya sedikit kewalahan. Para member sudah menyadarinya dan mulai mengejek Xiumin dengan embel-embel _**Princess**_. Lihatlah sekarang, Xi Luhan tetap saja mengintrogasinya dengan pertanyaan aneh.

Tidak puas dengan jawaban Xiumin, Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Kali ini lebih lama, "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Luhan mengerang, "waktu istirahat latihan itu ada dua sampai tiga jam. Sedangkan kau hanya menghubungiku selama satu jam. Aku patut curiga, sayang"

Xiumin ternganga ditempatnya, matanya membulat dan itu benar-benar menjadi perhatian Luhan. Merasa emosinya naik, Xiumin berbalik mengambil bantal dibelakangnya dan melemparnya pada Luhan, "aku juga butuh mandi dan istirahat, bodoh!"

Luhan merasa nyeri dihatinya saat Xiumin mengatakan dirinya bodoh. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, Xiumin benar. Jadi Luhan terkikik kembali ditempatnya.

Luhan tidak sempat menghindar dari lemparan Xiumin. Ia tertawa saat bantal tidur Xiumin membentur badannya, bukankah Xiumin tampak menggemaskan, heh?

Luhan mengambil bantal yang berada dibawahnya.

"Mwoya?" Xiumin memundurkan tubuhnya yang semula duduk tenang. Luhan sudah berdiri didepannya dan pria itu menunduk hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Xiumin. "Mencoba melemparku, 'heh?" Xiumin bisa merasakan aura kamarnya berubah drastis saat Luhan menatap matanya intens sampai membuat Xiumin bersemu dan memilih menundukkan wajahnya, alih-alih menjawab.

Luhan melemparkan bantal itu tepat kebelakang Xiumin. Pria itu mendorong bahu Xiumin sampai pria manis itu berguling dengan kepala menghantam bantal yang Luhan lempar.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung. Luhan ikut merangkak naik diatas Xiumin, tanpa mengenakan baju seperti sebelumnya. Xiumin hanya terdiam dibawah Luhan, otaknya terasa kosong bahkan hanya untuk berbicara—apalagi mendorong tubuh Luhan yang mengurungnya dibawah.

Xiumin menutup matanya saat Luhan mengecup hidung bangirnya, ia membuka matanya saat mendengar Luhan terkekeh diatasnya. Xiumin bahkan dapat mendengar deru napas Luhan dari jarak sedekat ini. Luhan begitu intens memandangi wajah Xiumin.

Pria itu merekam bentuk wajah Xiumin dalam otaknya. Lama tidak bertemu Xiumin membuat rasa rindunya membuncah bahkan rasanya sampai menunjak menyentuh ubun-ubunnya. Seperti terbawa suasana, Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Xiumin dan berbisik disana. Xiumin bahkan secara otomatis meremas sprei dibawahnya, "aku betul-betul merindukanmu."

Nafas Luhan yang terkesan berat membuat jantung Xiumin berdegup cepat. Air wajah Luhan tampak berubah dari sebelumnya. Jika tadi Luhan seperti menggodanya, maka sekarang Luhan tampak menahan sesuatu. Pria itu bahkan mengendus perpotongan leher Xiumin dan megecupnya berulang kali sampai membuat Xiumin menggeliat, "—Lu..."

Xiumin seperti mendesah dan membuat akal sehat Luhan menghilang seketika. Luhan seperti mendengar musik romantis dikepalanya serta kupu-kupu imajiner yang beterbangan dalam perutnya.

Xiumin mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Luhan yang berada diatasnya, organ didalam tubuhnya seperti berputar dan dia juga ikut terbawa suasana. Apalagi sekarang Luhan sudah mencium bibirnya.

Luhan mendesah berat saat dia mendengar Xiumin melenguh dibawahnya. Badannya sudah berkeringat dan suhu dingin diluar sana tidak membantu sama sekali.

Ini kali pertamanya mereka kembali saling menyentuh, beradu kasih. Jika dulu Xiumin selalu menolak jika Luhan sudah menyentuh tubuhnya. Maka sekarang Xiumin hanya mengikuti perintah nalurinya dan ikut terbawa suasana.

_._

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Lay yang sedari tadi menemani Jongdae diruang santai menguap lebar, "lebih baik tidur dikamarku saja."

Jongdae menggeleng, "aku ingin tidur disana."

Lay menutup matanya sejenak dan bersandar pada sofa, "Luhan hyung pasti sudah tidur."

"Tidak mungkin, dia 'kan selalu mengalami kesulitan tidur"

"Bagaimana jika kita menanyakannya secara langsung? Aku sudah lelah menemanimu. Kita tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban jika hanya terus berdiam"

Setuju dengan masukan Lay, Jongdae cepat-cepat berdiri. Tidak biasanya Lay berfikir cerdik. Sebenarnya Jongdae sudah terbiasa dengan Lay yang patuh dan potos, "ayo cepat"

Lay mendahului Jongdae berjalan kearah kamar Xiumin. Saat didepan pintu langkahnya terhenti, tangannya yang terangkat siap mengetuk pintu kembali turun kesisi tubuhnya, dia yakin dirinya tidak salah dengar, Xiumin mendesah dibalik kamar.

Lay mengerutkan alisnya, tidak yakin. Tapi Jongdae mengacaukannya dengan menabrak Lay sampai ia nyaris jatuh tersungkur. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa menge—"

Jongdae tiba-tiba terdiam dengan mulut menganga, Lay memandangnya sedih, "kau bodoh juga ya, rupanya."

Setelahnya Lay tidak bersuara. Mendengar suara aneh dari dalam membuat Chen merasakan pening dikepalanya, "Aku tidur denganmu saja!" Chen kemudian berlari mengejar Lay yang berlalu meninggalkannya tanpa memperdulikannya. Dia menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju kamar Lay dan Suho, "benar-benar!"

_._

_._

_Minami_

_._

_._

Hari ini suhu diluar benar-benar dingin apalagi salju mulai turun. Tapi Luhan memilih diam dengan posisinya karna Xiumin bergeliuk manja dipelukannya—mencari posisi nyaman. Tubuhnya polos tanpa mengenakan busana.

Luhan merasa pipinya memanas saat dirinya mengingat aktivitasnya semalam bersama Xiumin. Pria itu bahkan mengabaikan keributan diluar sana, ia bisa mendengar Baekhyun yang bernyanyi dengan keras sebagai alarm.

Luhan mengecup pipi Xiumin berulang kali, "Selamat pagi," gumam Luhan saat melihat Xiumin membuka matanya.

"Pagi," balas Xiumin.

Pria manis itu tersenyum manis alih-alih bangun saat matanya melirik jam dimeja nakas yang menunjukan pukul delapan pagi. Ia memilih bergelung dipelukan Luhan.

Jika sudah seperti ini, Luhan sangat suka jika Xiumin bertingkah laku manja seperti sekarang ini. Luhan tanpa sungkan mengelus punggung Xiumin yang terbuka, "kau tidak ingin bangun?"

Xiumin menggeleng pelan atas pertanyaan Luhan, "aku ingin denganmu saja" Xiumin seperti merajuk dipelukannya. Luhan tergelak dan mengecup bibir Xiumin, "merindukanku, ya?"

Sontak saja Xiumin mengerang jengkel, ia tahu benar jika Luhan berusaha menggodanya, "yang benar saja!" Xiumin menyurukkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Luhan, "aku tidak merindukanmu,"

"Oh ya?" Luhan menantang

"Lagi pula aku sudah punya Jongdae yang bisa menjagaku" Xiumin meringis dengan bualannya sendiri. Jongdae adalah pria menyebalkan yang suka sekali mengejeknya. Ia hanya berusaha membuat Luhan agar tidak besar kepala, "kau berselingkuh ya?!"

Xiumin terkikik saat Luhan mengecup wajahnya. Luhan ikut terkikik saat Xiumin menggeliat. Luhan bangkit dan menindih Xiumin-tidak menghentikan kecupannya yang bertubi-tubi di wajah Xiumin, "Luhan... Eeeng~~! Haha"

"Apa, 'hah?"

Luhan tidak menghentikan aksinya sampai suara pintu yang terbanting menginterupsinya. Suasana seketika Hening. Xiumin menoleh kearah pintu, begitu juga Luhan yang berbalik menoleh kesana.

"Luhan!"

Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas wanita paruh baya yang menatap dirinya dengan tajam dan wajahnya memucat nyaris seperti terkena serangan jantung, Luhan ternganga seketika, "Ibu.."

_._

_._

_Minami_

_._

_._

_To Be Continue_

_Terima kasih atas reviewnya_

_Kalian:_

, Genieaaa, shiningxiu, Frozenxius, mingssoka, Yuuhee, peachpetals, keropiL, Hyun, JSArcoffirre, , Cherry-kim26, elfishminxiu, , feyy, bian, ayu wahyuni, denada, maya exobap, chanbaek9292, Tarisa anjor 6, kamelia, miranda fani, jia cheng, suho myon, xiu xiu kim, kim na na, chuapexo31, 1, rourukim, Kim xiu xiu Hunnie, deerbaozi, ega. , XM, AQuariisBlue, Sungrin Shin, revano anjar, bima yoga, rosa, byano_00.

_Makasih! Makasih! Makasih!_

Atas koreksi, reviewnya. Dale sampe ketawa-ketawa sendiri bacanya ouo

Boleh review?

Sign

Kpowpers

Ps: yang nungguin superdad. Lagi dalam proses, mood tiba-tiba buyar. Jadi butuh refrensi dulu. Ada saran? Boleh PM kok XOXO


	3. The First Snow

Minami.

_Xi Luhan – Kim Minseok_

_others_

_PG17_

_Don't Like Don't Read. I told you._

_Boys Love._

_**Storyline**_: kpowpers - _Dale_

_**Summary: **_

Luhan selalu berfikir bermain dengan Xiumin adalah hal yang menarik. Ia juga tidak segan-segan mengajak fans bahkan keluarganya untuk ikut bermain didalamnya, "_**apa kau sudah gila?!"**_

_._

_._

_Minami_

_._

_._

"kau berselingkuh ya?!"

Xiumin terkikik saat Luhan mengecup wajahnya. Luhan ikut terkikik saat Xiumin menggeliat. Luhan bangkit dan menindih Xiumin-tidak menghentikan kecupannya yang bertubi-tubi di wajah Xiumin, "Luhan... Eeeng~~! Haha"

"Apa, 'hah?"

Luhan tidak menghentikan aksinya sampai suara pintu yang terbanting menginterupsinya. Suasana seketika Hening. Xiumin menoleh kearah pintu, begitu juga Luhan yang berbalik menoleh kesana.

"Luhan!"

Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas wanita paruh baya yang menatap dirinya dengan tajam dan wajahnya memucat nyaris seperti terkena serangan jantung, Luhan ternganga seketika, "Ibu.."

_._

_._

_Minami_

_._

_._

"kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?!" ibu Luhan berteriak diantara keheningan apartment. Nafas wanita paruh baya itu berderu depan cepat. Wanita itu mengadakan interogasi dadakan secara gamblang. Kepalanya terasa berenyut melihat tingkah Luhan yang begitu—vulgar pagi ini.

Luhan merasakan kepalanya mendadak pening dan dia kesulitan berbicara saat mendengar ibunya berteriak ditengah ruangan dan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian bersama Xiumin, "kami hanya—kami hanya—" Luhan tampak kesulitan bicara. Melihat Luhan yang tampak gugup seperti itu membuat Sehun terkikik disudut ruangan.

Ibu Luhan memandang Luhan tajam alih-alih mendengarkan penjelasan, kemudian tertawa remeh. Emosinya memuncak saat mengingat Xiumin berjalan tertatih saat menuju keruang tengah, ibu Luhan meringis. "berapa lama kalian melakukannya?" tanyanya pada Luhan.

Pertanyaan ibu Luhan menembak tepat sasaran sampai membuat Xiumin semakin menundukan kepalanya yang sudah menunduk sedari tadi, wajahnya memerah luar biasa. Luhan menggaruk kepalanya, "semalam suntuk."

"Apa?!" suara ibu Luhan semakin meninggi dari sebelumnya, matanya membulat seperti akan keluar. Tapi sesaat kemudian wanita paruh baya itu tertawa pelan sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tanggannya dengan malu-malu,"dasar anak muda" katanya. Wanita itu menggeleng skeptis ditempatnya—masih dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, "seharusnya aku tidak perlu mengizinkan Luhan datang kemari"

Luhan terkejut bukan main dengan argumen ibunya, dia sampai reflek berdiri dari duduknya,"ibu!" Luhan berteriak dengan keras. Para member benar-benar tidak menyangka Luhan sampai berteriak keras pada ibunya. Wanita itu mengernyit kemudian memasang wajahnya yang ceria seperti sebelumnya—menanggapi Luhan dengan santai. Luhan sampai terperangah dibuatnya, dirinya juga tidak menyangka akan berteriak sekeras itu—niatnya hanya menunjukan nada protes saja.

"diamlah Luhan," wanita itu mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Luhan,"duduk." perintahnya pada Luhan. Luhan memilih menurut dan kembali duduk disamping Xiumin. Pria manis itu tidak mengeluarkan suara sedari tadi sampai membuat Luhan khawatir. Luhan mengelus lengan Xiumin yang tertutup sweater hangat, "jangan khawatir."

Xiumin menggeleng pelan disamping Luhan. Kejadian seperti ini membuat Xiumin tambah tidak ingin datang ke acara makan malam bersama keluarga Luhan. Ia merasa sudah kehilangan muka. Tidak seharusnya ia terbawa suasana dan membiarkan Luhan _**menghajarnya**_ semalaman. Xiumin menggeliat dan menepis tangan Luhan yang mengelus bahunya menenangkan.

Ibu Luhan melihatnya dan tanpa segan-segan mendamprat kepala Luhan dengan kepalan majalah yang ada diatas meja sampai membuat Luhan mengaduh,"Ough!—Ibu! "

"jangan sentuh menantuku, Luhan. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Dia sampai ketakutan saat kau menyentuhnya!" Luhan mengangkat tangan, "baik! Aku—menyerah!"

Nyonya Lu adalah yang paling berkuasa.

Luhan memilih menyerah, ibunya benar-benar menyudutkanya. Luhan melirik ibunya yang menghampiri Xiumin.

"kau," ibu Luhan menangkup wajah Xiumin dengan kedua tangannya, "maafkan anak bodoh itu ya," Nyonya Xi melirik Luhan tajam, "dia memang suka egois. Lihatlah, kau sampai kesulitan berjalan,"

Luhan meringis

Xiumin tersenyum, matanya tampak berkilat penuh ketenangan meski jantungnya sudah luruh, "aku tidak apa-apa, bu."

"Benarkah?" Kata ibu Luhan, nadanya terdengar tidak yakin. Tapi Xiumin mengangguk tanpa berhenti tersenyum membuat wanita itu mau tak mau percaya dengan berat hati meski hatinya tetap saja merutuk jika Xiumin pasti berbohong padanya demi Luhan.

Ibu Luhan yang merangkap sebagai ratu itu tersenyum dan memicingkan matanya, bahunya bergerak-gerak, "pasti rasanya sakit sekali! Uh, kau harus meminta Luhan menikahimu. Jadi kau harus menikah dengan Luhan ya? Kau mau kan?"

Seperti ada pertir yang menyambarnya, mata Luhan terasa berkunang. Dia menghempaskan badannya pada sandaran kursi dibelakangnya, matanya terpejam erat dan ia merasa frustasi. Ibunya benar-benar mengacaukan segalanya. Lihatlah, ibunya malah mendahuluinya yang bahkan belum melamar Xiumin dengan suasana manis, penuh bunga, serta lilin dan ciuman.

"Aish!" Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia sudah tidak peduli dan dia memilih pasrah. Dia tidak akan pernah melawan Ibunya, tidak akan pernah.

Mengabaikan Luhan. Xiumin tersenyum manis, jantungnya bergelenyar karena merasa senang bukan main saat tahu ternyata ibu Luhan tidak mengecamnya karna sudah kedapatan melakukan hal yang seharusnya ibu Luhan tidak lihat. Wanita paruh baya itu malah mengecup pipi Xiumin, "kau begitu manis" kemudian kembali tertawa.

"terima kasih" jawab Xiumin sambil menyentuh pipinya yang mendapat kecupan.

Wanita itu melirik jam tangannya dan ia nampak terkejut, "aku terlambat," dia menunjuk Luhan tepat menyentuh hidung pria itu, "jaga dia baik-baik, oh—kau melarikan diri dari rapat perusahaan semalam. Ibu lupa jika kau tidak meminta izin terlebih dahulu" tunjuk ibunya, dia terkikik. Sedangkan Luhan memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, " Segeralah kembali secepatnya ke hotel, Lu. Oh, Ibu lupa Ayah sudah menunggu dibawah" tanpa menunggu lagi, ibu Luhan mengusak rambut Xiumin dan berjalan kepintu apartment.

"Iya, bu—iya." Luhan memeluk Xiumin dan mengecup bahu Xiumin. Jantungnya tiba-tiba tenang mendengar ibunya akan segera pergi.

"dasar anak muda" gumam ibu Luhan pelan tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. "kalian," ibu Luhan berteriak. Ia mengedip jenaka saat bertemu pandang dengan Suho yang berada dibalik sofa. " bibi pulang dulu yah. Keluarlah dari persembunyian dan jangan menguping pembicaraan. Tidak baik!" ibu Luhan mengedip kearah Suho sebelum membanting pintu apartment dan berlalu.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat ibunya sudah keluar. Para member tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ibu Luhan pergi. Tapi tidak dengan Suho. Saat dirinya berdiri dari balik sofa, wajahnya memerah dan dia tampak frustasi, "Ibumu menyadari aku yang bersembunyi di sana" tunjuk Suho pada sofa.

"Aku melihatnya kok" kata Xiumin kalem.

"Aku malu sekali." Kata Suho

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak perlu malu begitu Su—"

Jantung Luhan jatuh tepat ke perut.

Suho langsung mematung.

Ruangan seketika hening tanpa suara.

Ibunya datang lagi dengan membanting pintu keras-keras, dia menjerit. "Xi Luhan!" Dia mengambil nafas, "Ibu berubah pikiran, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang bersama ibu!"

Wanita itu menghampiri Luhan dengan langkah besar. Sedangkan Luhan hanya ternganga diposisi duduknya, otaknya tidak bisa berfungsi untuk beberapa saat.

"Nyonya Xi!" sentak Xiumin terkejut saat melihat Luhan menjerit karena wanita paruh baya itu menarik telinga Luhan. "Tidak apa sayang," ibu Luhan memperingati,"Oh ya, panggil aku Ibu" balas ibu Luhan pada Xiumin.

"Kau menyakitinya." Xiumin masih kekeh bersuara disela jantungnya yang nyeri, Luhan tampak kesakitan. Pria itu bahkan menepuk tangan ibunya meminta agar berhenti menarik telinganya, "iya, bu. Aku pulang. Oke—oke AW!"

_._

_._

_Minami_

_._

_._

Xiumin sangat suka jika musim dingin datang. Semenjak mengenal Luhan, kecintaan Xiumin dengan musim semi berubah dan beralih mencintai musim dingin yang penuh salju. Mengingatkannya pada Luhan si rusa Beijing. Impian Xiumin sebenenarnya adalah bermain salju bersama Luhan, memancing, berkemah, membuat api unggun dan menghabisakan waktu bersama Luhan. Tapi mengingat begitu banyak sasaeng fans diluar sana membuat Xiumin mengurungkan niatnya. Luhan itu begitu romantis jika berada dekat Xiumin. Maka dari itu Xiu—

"Xiumin Hyung, disini"

Suara Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Xiumin. Dia menunduk melihat Baekhyun yang berbaring dibawahnya. "ah maaf, Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Xiumin, "tidak apa-apa Hyung"

Xiumin balas tersenyum dan kembali mengelus surai Baekhyun yang memejamkan mata dibawahnya. Sebetulnya dia dan Baekhyun tidak pernah sedekat ini. Semenjak Luhan hengkang, dia—Baekhyun jadi begitu dekat dengan Xiumin. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam dan Baekhyun juga belum ingin kembali ke kamarnya. Baekhyun bilang dirinya merasa nyaman setiap kali Xiumin mengelus surainya sampai ia bisa jatuh tertidur.

Baekhyun menguap dan mengubah posisinya dengan kepala yang menghadap perut Xiumin. "selamat malam" Baekhyun jatuh tertidur dan tangannya melingkari perut Xiumin.

Xiumin menghela nafas dan mengambil ponselnya yang berdering, Luhan menghubunginya. Tanpa menghentikan elusannya pada Baekhyun, Xiumin menggeser layar menggunakan tangan kirinya. Sudut bibir Xiumin terangkat keatas saat medengar Luhan menyapanya diseberang sana, "halo" balas Xiumin.

"sayang"

"ya?"

"kau percaya tidak jika aku mengatakan aku merindukanmu sekarang?" Xiumin bisa mendengar nada merajuk Luhan membuat Xiumin menggeleng meski Luhan tidak melihatnya, "aku tidak percaya" kata Xiumin.

Luhan mengerang, "percaya saja!"

"tidak mau"

"percaya saja!" Luhan memekik diseberang sana sampai Xiumin harus menjauhkan ponselnya. "dasar idiot," gumam Xiumin.

"aku tidak mau, Luhan. Berhentilah menonton drama dan membaca novel picisan. Itu menjijikan! Kita baru saja terpisah pagi tadi!" maki Xiumin tajam. Ia mulai jengah, "kau tahu tidak, sebenarnya aku sangat merindukan sikapmu yang seperti ini." Potong Luhan. wajah Xiumin memerah, merambat sampai telinganya. Aish!

"enghh" Baekhyun menggeliat dan setelahnya Xiumin tidak mendengar Luhan berbicara lagi. "Luhan?"

"—kau sedang apa?" Luhan kepayahan dalam berbicara, ia merasa nyawanya terbang dalam hitungan detik meninggalkan tubuhnya. Otaknya mulai befikir berbagai macam kemungkinan. Apa Xiumin berselingkuh? Luhan berani bersumpah dia mendengar lenguhan laki-laki.

Diseberang sana Xiumin mengelus wajah Baekhyun yang menggeliat. "Sshsh—tenanglah"

Luhan merasa kepalanya tertimpa nakas besar. Ia merasa perutnya tiba-tiba mulas dan emosinya merambat naik,"—kau," nada Luhan mulai mengancam, "apa yang kau lakukan disana?!" Luhan bangkit dari duduknya.

Xiumin kaget, "jangan mengganggu Baekhyun!" Sentak Xiumin. Luhan nyaris menjatuhkan dagunya kelantai,"A—apa? B—Baekhyun?"

"Ya—aku tidur bersama Baekhyun."

Xiumin menjauhkan ponselnya dan membenarkan kepala Baekhyun yang bergerak resah dipangkuannya, mengabaikan Luhan yang mengoceh dan berteriak dari seberang. Xiumin masih bisa mendengar teriakan Luhan meski ponselnya sudah berada diatas nakas.

"—membunuhku! Ya, ibu nyaris saja membunuhku saat aku kembali ke hotel bersamanya. Xiumin sayang, jangan bercanda! Baekhyun tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganku! Astaga astaga astaga! Dia saja lebih suka mendesah dibawah Chanyeol. Darahku naik seketika! Aku—"

"Apa dia sudah selesai? Tanganku gatal sekali ingin mematahkan lengannya" Chanyeol melirik ponsel Xiumin yang berada digenggamannya. Tadinya dia ingin menjemput Baekhyun untuk kembali tidur dikamar mereka—Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi Xiumin yang kewalahan menarik perhatian Chanyeol yang melirik penasaran pada ponsel Xiumin yang berisik.

Tidak disangka Luhan mendengar Chanyeol, "—Apa?! Chanyeol? Kau juga disana? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Jangan Sentuh—" Luhan berteriak keras sekali. Xiumin memutar matanya dan menarik ponselnya dari genggaman Chanyeol, "berikan padaku"

Chanyeol hanya memandang Xiumin. "Matikan saja." Usul Chanyeol tanpa ampun, bosan mendengar teriakan Luhan yang bahkan berbicara _**Threesome **_dari seberang sana. Xiumin menyetujuinya dan mematikan sambungannya pada Luhan.

"Xiumin Hyung kami kembali dulu ya. Terima kasih sudah menidurkan Baekhyun. Dia mengalami kesulitan tidur belakangan ini, mungkin karena terlalu lelah," Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun—Bridal Style. Dia memandangi Baekhyun sekilas dan kembali tersenyum pada Xiumin. "Sekali lagi terima kasih Hyung, Oh—ya jika rusa itu datang lagi. Aku tidak segan-segan akan memukul tengkuknya"

Xiumin menggaruk pipinya, "Y—ya" Xiumin tertawa sumbang, "dia memang seperti itu. Sering sekali membuatku malu"

Chanyeol tergelak, "tak apa Hyung" Pria itu membuka pintu, "selamat malam" kata Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan kamar Xiumin.

.

Xiumin menghempaskan badannya pada ranjangnya, "Dasar rusa gila! Mati saja sana!" Umpat Xiumin. Dia terkejut bukan main saat melihat panggilan Luhan yang mencapai angka 95—sembilan puluh lima dalam waktu kurang dari 7 menit. "Apa 'sih yang dia pikirkan? Aku tahu otak Luhan sudah lebih buruk dari apa yang kupikirkan. Dia pasti sudah gila. Aku tidak akan mengangkat panggilannya lagi! Tidak akan!" Xiumin membanting ponselnya ke meja nakas.

Salju diluar mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sekarang sudah larut malam dan dia berencana tidur. Xiumin mulai berbaring, tidak lupa menghidupkan penghangat ruangan agar tidak merasa terlalu dingin.

Mata Xiumin sudah lama terpejam tapi dia sama sekali tidak tertidur, dia resah dan kembali duduk. Perasaannya tidak nyaman, "sialan!" Dia mengambil ponselnya dinakas, Luhan tidak menghubunginya lagi.

Tangan Xiumin bergerak cepat mengetik pesan pada Luhan.

Luhan, apa kau sudah tidur?

Tapi tidak ada balasan. Xiumin membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal dipelukannya, menjerit redam disana.

Xiumin bangkit dan berjalan kearah jendela. Tangannya yang bersedekap mengelus lengannya sendiri, "dingin sekali" katanya.

Jalanan Seoul mulai sepi dan Luhan belum mengabarinya. Apa benar dia sudah tidur?

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak yakin" Xiumin menumpu kepalanya pada Jendela. Matanya bergerak gelisah memandangi jalanan Seoul dibawah sana.

**DDRT DDRT**

Xiumin cepat-cepat berdiri tegak dan melirik ponselnya yang berkedip. Dia berlari dengan cepat sampai nyaris tersandung, "yaish!"

Nama Luhan tertera disana dan tanpa menunggu lama Xiumin menggeser layar dengan cepat, "Luhan?!" Xiumin berteriak khawatir

"B—Buka,"

Apa yang terjadi?

Suara Luhan tampak menggigil, Xiumin sudah nyaris menjatuhkan air matanya, "L—Luhan, ada apa? Kau dimana?"

"B—Buka"

Panggilan terputus...

_._

_._

_**To Be Continue**_

_._

_._

Boleh review?

P.S: Terima kasih untuk saran dan komentar kalian untuk minami. Dale tersentuh! Sekali lagi terima kasih!

Sign

Kpowpers


	4. Love

Minami.

_Xi Luhan – Kim Minseok_

_others_

_PG17_

_Don't Like Don't Read. I told you._

_Boys Love._

_**Storyline**_: kpowpers - _Dale_

_**Summary: **_

Luhan selalu berfikir bermain dengan Xiumin adalah hal yang menarik. Ia juga tidak segan-segan mengajak fans bahkan keluarganya untuk ikut bermain didalamnya, "_**apa kau sudah gila?!"**_

_._

_._

_**Minami**_

_._

_._

Xiumin menghempaskan badannya pada ranjangnya, "Dasar rusa gila! Mati saja sana!" Umpat Xiumin. Dia terkejut bukan main saat melihat panggilan Luhan yang mencapai angka 95—sembilan puluh lima dalam waktu kurang dari 7 menit. "Apa 'sih yang dia pikirkan? Aku tahu otak Luhan sudah lebih buruk dari apa yang kupikirkan. Dia pasti sudah gila. Aku tidak akan mengangkat panggilannya lagi! Tidak akan!" Xiumin membanting ponselnya ke meja nakas.

Salju diluar mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sekarang sudah larut malam dan dia berencana tidur. Xiumin mulai berbaring, tidak lupa menghidupkan penghangat ruangan agar tidak merasa terlalu dingin.

Mata Xiumin sudah lama terpejam tapi dia sama sekali tidak tertidur, dia resah dan kembali duduk. Perasaannya tidak nyaman, "sialan!" Dia mengambil ponselnya dinakas, Luhan tidak menghubunginya lagi.

Tangan Xiumin bergerak cepat mengetik pesan pada Luhan.

Luhan, apa kau sudah tidur?

Tapi tidak ada balasan. Xiumin membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal dipelukannya, menjerit redam disana.

Xiumin bangkit dan berjalan kearah jendela. Tangannya yang bersedekap mengelus lengannya sendiri, "dingin sekali" katanya.

Jalanan Seoul mulai sepi dan Luhan belum mengabarinya. Apa benar dia sudah tidur?

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak yakin" Xiumin menumpu kepalanya pada Jendela. Matanya bergerak gelisah memandangi jalanan Seoul dibawah sana.

**DDRT DDRT**

Xiumin cepat-cepat berdiri tegak dan melirik ponselnya yang berkedip. Dia berlari dengan cepat sampai nyaris tersandung, "yaish!"

Nama Luhan tertera disana dan tanpa menunggu lama Xiumin menggeser layar dengan cepat, "Luhan?!" Xiumin berteriak khawatir

"B—Buka,"

Apa yang terjadi?

Suara Luhan tampak menggigil, Xiumin sudah nyaris menjatuhkan air matanya, "L—Luhan, ada apa? Kau dimana?"

"B—Buka"

Panggilan terputus...

_._

_._

_**Minami**_

_._

_._

Xiumin merasakan tangannya yang terasa kebas dan tidak merasakan jika dia sudah menjatuhkan ponselnya. "L—Lu.." Xiumin kesulitan bicara. Badannya mematung seperti robot saat kakinya berjalan mengikuti instingnya, berjalan menuju pintu dorm. Badannya ikut kesulitan bergerak saat mendengar suara Luhan yang seperti mengejang kedinginan. Pikirannya berkecamuk luar biasa, dan Xiumin merasakan dadanya seperti tertimpa batu besar, membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Satu detik setelah Xiumin membuka pintu. dia disambut dengan tubuh Luhan yang menimpanya. Suhu badannya dingin sekali, Luhan bahkan hanya menggunakan sandal rumah. Xiumin menangis keras, memeluk Luhan, "Hiks—Luhan. Apa yang terjadi?" racau Xiumin. Tangannya bergetar ketakutan menyentuh Luhan. Bibir pemuda itu bahkan sudah memutih.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menolongnya, ini tengah malam dan para member sudah terlelap. Hanya tersisa dirinya dan Luhan yang terjebak dalam drama ditengah keheningan dan dinginnya cuaca. Xiumin susah payah mengangkat tubuh Luhan untuk bangun—langkahnya sampai terseok-seok.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Xiumin yang merangkulnya. "Dingin..A—ak" Luhan mencoba berbicara. Pria itu sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi selain kehangatan tubuh Xiumin lewat genggaman tangannya. Luhan sudah menggigil kedinginan.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, cepat-cepat Xiumin membawa tubuh Luhan untuk masuk meski dengan menopang tubuh pria itu. Xiumin sedikit kesulitan jika harus menggendong Luhan—Xiumin masih merasakan ngilu pada bokongnya.

Luhan terengah-engah mencari oksigen melalui mulutnya.

Xiumin yang sudah membaringkan Luhan diranjang buru-buru menambah suhu penghangat ruangan. Luhan masih tetap menggigil, Xiumin menangis terseguk sampai badannya bergetar. Dia melepas bajunya dengan segera, begitu juga baju Luhan yang ternyata sudah basah akibat salju—Xi Luhan bodoh yang kemari hanya dengan sweater yang menutupi tubuhnya. Apa dia berfikir dia rusa sungguhan? Baik. Tolong Ingatkan pada Xiumin untuk menendang Luhan nanti.

Xiumin membawa tubuhnya ikut berbaring disebelah Luhan dan memeluknya erat. Luhan membalasnya meski tangannya terasa kaku. Xiumin memeluk Luhan sampai dia sendiri merasakan dinginnya tubuh Luhan. Satu-satunya pikiran yang menyumpal otaknya adalah membuat Luhan hangat apapun caranya.

"Hiks—Lulu"

Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengar Xiumin yang terus menangis dengan menyebut namanya, dia sudah bisa merasakan hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya lewat sentuhan tubuh Xiumin yang memeluknya begitu erat. Tangannya bahkan sudah mengelus surai Xiumin, "jangan menangis."

"Tidak mau. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu—sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu? Aku benar-benar membencimu" suara tangis Xiumin mengeras.

Pria manis itu sudah kalut luar biasa saat melihat Luhan. Yang hanya dia tahu adalah membuat Luhan hangat, hangat, dan hangat. Luhan masih ingat betul apa alasan tubuh polosnya sekarang—meski niat Xiumin hanya untuk menghangatkan Luhan.

Melihat Luhan yang nyaris mati adalah mimpi buruk bagi Xiumin. Jantungnya seperti diremas saat Luhan menyuruhnya berhenti menangis. Setengah mati Xiumin ketakutan, nyawanya seperti dicabut paksa. Belum lagi wajah pucat Luhan yang begitu lemah.

Mata Luhan melirik seluruh sudut kamar Xiumin. Menelusuri setiap jengkal isi kamar Xiumin tanpa terkecuali.

Alisnya mengernyit saat tidak menemukan sesuatu yang patut dicurigai. Luhan pikir Xiumin benar-benar melakukan _**Threesome**_ dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ranjang Xiumin masih tampak rapi—tidak berantakan seperti selesai bercinta.

Bantal bulu itu masih tersusun rapi, sprainya juga terpasang dengan benar. Tidak ada bekas kusut disana-sini.

Luhan bernafas lega, setidaknya tidak ada satupun yang berani _**menyentuh**_ Xiumin meski Luhan tidak disampingnya.

**Tapi Luhan berani bersumpah dia mendengar lenguhan Baekhyun!**

Luhan rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya yang terus saja memutar suara lenguhan Baekhyun sampai membuatnya ragu dengan kenyataan. Kamarnya bahkan masih tertata rapi. Oh, bisa saja mereka melakukannya di kamar mandi 'kan? Ya... Bisa jadi

Luhan mengeram. Rasa penasaran memenuhi otaknya. Kakinya terasa gatal ingin berlari ke kamar mandi disudut kamar. Tapi suara Xiumin yang terus saja menangis membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya. tapi percayalah, tidak seorang pun bisa menghentikan rasa geram Luhan untuk segera mengecek berbagai sudut kamar Xiumin sampai ke kamar mandi sekalipun.

Dia memang tidak sempat melihat cara berjalan Xiumin karena memang dia sudah tidak bisa berfikir barang sedikitpun. Tubuhnya sudah mati rasa—lain halnya dengan sekarang, suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali normal dan pikiran tentang bercinta kembali memenuhi otaknya setelah keinginan untuk hidup lebih menghantuinya saat ia nyaris mati.

"Diamlah sayang" Tangan Luhan mengelus punggung polos Xiumin, menyuruhnya tenang. Dagunya yang bersandar pada pucuk kepala Xiumin masih bisa melihat dengan jelas jika kamar ini tetap rapi.

Luhan tersenyum lega—melupakan dirinya yang nyaris mati karena menerobos badai salju untuk kesini. Dia tidak menemukan keanehan dan itu artinya tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan—kecuali kamar mandi. _**Catat**_.

Selimut yang menutupi bagian Xiumin kini mengalihkan perhatian Luhan. Sudut bibir pria itu terangkat saat tangannya yang mengelus punggung Xiumin kini beralih meremas bokong pria manis itu. "L—Lu," Xiumin mengerang dan berhenti menangis.

"Berhenti...hh" nafas Xiumin mulai satu-dua. Luhan bisa merasakannya karena wajah Xiumin yang terbenam di ceruk lehernya. Badannya bergerak gelisah akibat ulah Luhan.

"A—aku tidak mau" Xiumin mendorong badannya mundur dari Luhan—menjauh. Nafasnya tercekat saat menatap mata Luhan yang memburam sarat akan nafsu. Nada bicara Luhan turun di oktaf paling rendah. "aku benar-benar butuh dihangatkan, Baobei"

Seperti ada sihir yang melingkupinya. Ucapan Luhan seperti mantra yang membius Xiumin jatuh didalamnya. Pria manis itu mengangguk tanpa sadar.

Luhan mengabaikan alasannya kesini yang hanya untuk memastikan keadaan Xiumin meski dirinya nyaris mati karena badai.

Otaknya seperti berputar, membuat pikirannya menjadi begitu gelap dan begitu menginginkan Xiumin berada dibawahnya. Luhan tidak merencanakan dirinya akan nyaris mati dihantam badai salju dan berakhir diatas ranjang bersama Xiumin dalam keadaan tanpa busana demi menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Tadinya niat Luhan hanyalah berlari bak seorang **Super Hero** dan memastikan pujaannya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Kemudian kembali pulang setelah berhasil memastikan keadaan Xiumin yang masuk dalam posisi aman.

Tapi semuanya berubah saat bayangan tentang malam sebelumnya keputar seperti kilasan dikepala Luhan, belum lagi keadaan sekarang yang seperti mendukung tingkah Luhan.

"Kau milikku"

Kalimat Luhan seperti mengantui Xiumin. Pemuda manis itu tersentak seakan sadar. Dia buru-buru berangkat tapi Luhan menahan tangannya dan kembali menghempaskan Xiumin hingga kembali berguling dibawahnya. "T—Tidak boleh!" Xiumin memekik memperingatkan Luhan—tidak peduli jika pekikannya bisa membuat keributan di dorm. Xiumin menarik selimut dibawah untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Tanpa diduga Luhan kembali mencegah Xiumin dengan menarik tangannya.

Xiumin ternganga, Luhan tidak memperdulikannya dan mencium Xiumin paksa. Xiumin menolaknya dengan keras, badannya memberontak dibawah Luhan.

**DDAK**

Seseorang melempar kepala Luhan dengan sepatu diatas rak sana.

Luhan mematung, matanya melotot kearah Xiumin yang meringis dengan bibir membengkak. Mata Xiumin sudah berkaca sampai membuat rasa bersalah muncul memenuhi sudut hati Luhan. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut akibat hantaman benda. Matanya melirik sepatu yang tergelak didekat kepala ranjang.

Apa yang baru saja Luhan lakukan?

Seakan tersadar, Pria itu menjauh dari atas Xiumin dan duduk. Dia menemukan Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan satu tangan memegang sepatu. Alis Chanyeol bertaut, rambutnya acak-acakan dan wajahnya memerah karena geram

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, idiot?"

.

.

Luhan seperti merasakan Dejavu saat dirinya kembali duduk dikursi ruang tengah dan dihakimi kembali—kali ini Chanyeol yang menggantikan peran ibunya.

Bedanya, Xiumin tidak duduk disampingnya. Chanyeol melarangnya untuk ikut karena Xiumin tidak menggunakan pakaian dan—mengenaskan. Wajahnya pucat pasi, bibirnya membengkak dibawah selimut dengan tubuh polos. Chanyeol tidak sampai hati untuk menyuruhnya berangkat dari ranjang.

"Kau mau _**menghajarnya, **_ya?" Mulai Chanyeol. Luhan yang lebih tua seakan mengecil karena Chanyeol yang tampak begitu emosi dihadapannya. Alisnya bertaut, dan Luhan merasa tidak nyaman hanya dengan menggunakan Boxer. Oh hell. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa pria idiot itu seperti tidak senang dengan kehadirannya?

Luhan memutar bola matanya—tidak peduli.

"Hey, aku peringatkan kau—Luhan Hyung. Jangan membuat keributan ditengah malam. Baekhyun nyaris saja terbangun karena ulah bodohmu. Aku kesulitan membuatnya tidur—"

Luhan mengabaikan Chanyeol. Pria itu duduk dengan santai tanpa mendengarkan Chanyeol yang mengoceh. Tidak peduli jika Chanyeol bisa mencekiknya kapan saja, Luhan memilih memejamkan matanya dan jatuh tertidur

"—kau tidak seharusnya memperlakukan Xiumin hyung seperti itu. Dia sudah kesulitan ber—" Chanyeol berhenti berbicara. emosi pria itu dengan cepat melompat naik mengetahui Luhan sudah tertidur tanpa mendengarkan peringatannya.

Kaki panjang Chanyeol menendang tulang kering kaki Luhan dengan keras

"AW!" Luhan terkejut bangun dan melompat-lompat memegangi kakinya yang berdenyut, "AISH! Apa yang kau lakukan idiot?!"

Chanyeol mendengus, "maafkan aku Luhan Hyung. Tapi kau benar-benar menjengkelkan. Kau tertidur dan tidak mendengarkan peringatan baikku. Sialan"

"Oh itu" Luhan sudah kembali duduk tenang. Matanya mengantuk karena mendengar Chanyeol mengoceh. ia sampai beberapa kali menjatuhkan kepalanya—nyaris kembali tertidur.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya frustasi. Perlakuan Luhan benar-benar membuatnya jengkel, seperti tidak menghargai Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa saja mencekiknya sekarang, tapi melihat keadaan Xiumin yang mengenaskan betul-bentul menyentuh hati Chanyeol. Dia rasa Xiumin membutuhkan Luhan, jejak air mata di wajah Xiumin seperti memperingatkan Chanyeol. Entah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, seingatnya Xiumin hyung dalam keadaan baik-baik saja paska dirinya membawa Baekhyun kekamar.

Lalu, kenapa Luhan bisa ada disini?

Pertanyaan itu mengaung diotak Chanyeol. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak peduli" kata Chanyeol. Matanya melirik Luhan bengis, "jika bukan karna Xiumin Hyung. Akan kupastikan tanganku sendiri yang akan mematahkan lehermu"

Tapi Luhan masih bergelung dialam bawah sadarnya—tidak mendengar Chanyeol. Mulutnya terbuka dan dia sudah terlentang diatas sofa.

Pria tinggi itu mendengus, kemudian kembali ke kamar Xiumin. Menemukan pria itu yang duduk diatas ranjangnya. Chanyeol sangat sungkan melihat keadaan Xiumin—

—**Come On**, Chanyeol adalah pria dewasa berumur dua puluh lebih. Jika dihadapkan dengan tubuh seperti itu, kau yakin tidak akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Belum lagi wajah polos Xiumin yang menatapnya dengan mata polos itu. Grrrrr, sabarlah.

Entah sejak kapan sikap hormat Chanyeol berkurang secara drastis dan menguap jika bersinggungan dengan Luhan. Mood Swing Baekhyun yang terlempar padanya sedikit banyak membuat suasana hatinya kadang ikut menjadi buruk.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, menggelengkan kepalanya. Xiumin menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol. Suara pintu yang terbuka mengejutkan Xiumin, Tangannya menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya sampai leher, "dimana Luhan? Apa kau menyakitinya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, dari seluruh pertanyaan formal. Kenapa pertanyaan itu yang terlontar? Apa dirinya sekarang tampak seperti seorang penjahat? Chanyeol tidak habis fikir. Xiumin yang dulunya menjauhi Luhan kini mengkhawatirkan pria bodoh itu? Pfft. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol tertawa sampai pingsan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyentuhnya seujung kuku pun"

**Bohong.**

Tapi karna Chanyeol yang mengatakannya. Xiumin mengembangkan senyumnya, percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol tanpa berfikir dua kali. Sebenarnya Xiumin tidak bodoh. Tapi Chanyeol itu sifatnya betul-betul baik. Sulit sekali jika harus mencurigainya. Jadi Xiumin mengangguk membalas Chanyeol. Matanya kembali bersiborok dengan hazel Chanyeol, "lalu kenapa dia tidak kembali?" Tanya Xiumin setelah dirinya tidak menemukan tanda Luhan akan muncul dari balik punggung Chanyeol.

"Dia sudah tertidur."

"Sungguh?" Kepercayaan Xiumin goyah.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tidak perlu mencarinya. Dia sudah tidur, sebaiknya kau juga tidur Hyung. Bukankah besok kau akan makan malam bersama keluarga Luhan Hyung?"

Xiumin mati kutu. Darah naik dengan cepat kearah pipinya sampai membuat Chanyeol terkikik. "Arasso, Hyung." Chanyeol melirik saklar lampu disana. Tangannya terulur menyentuh saklar yang dekat dengannya. "_**Cha**_—aku akan kembali tidur. Kau juga tidurlah, ini sudah benar-benar larut. Selamat malam Hyung"

Chanyeol menekannya dan membuat lampu kamar Xiumin padam.

"Ya. Kau juga, Selamat Tidur"

.

.

Sabtu pagi pukul lima kala itu. Xiumin masih terjaga didalam kamarnya. Katakan saja jika dia juga idiot, menunggu Luhan kembali masuk dan menginginkan tidur bersama Luhan dengan tenang. Terdengar gila memang, tapi Xiumin benar-benar butuh aroma tubuh Luhan untuk membuatnya mengantuk. Sedikit banyak dia sudah terbiasa dengan aroma Luhan sebagai pengahantar tidurnya. Omong-omong jika memang Chanyeol berhasil membuat Luhan tertidur. Makan Ini mungkin waktu tidur Luhan yang paling cepat. Xiumin tidak tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Chanyeol hingga Luhan jatuh tertidur. Ya...tertidur—

—atau pingsan?

Apa?

Pingsan?

"Yang. Benar. Saja" Xiumin mengeja kalimatnya, "Astaga!"

Sekilas dia mengingat Chanyeol

_**"Apa dia sudah selesai? Tanganku gatal sekali ingin mematahkan lehernya"**_

Oh Shit.

Xiumin buru-buru bangun dan mengambil pakaian dalam lemarinya secara asal.

Ini buruk! Ini buruk! Ini buruk!

Sudah keempat kalinya Xiumin nyaris terjungkal karena memakai baju secara tidak sabaran. Setelah Luhan nyaris mati. Sekarang apa lagi? Dia pingsan?

"Aku bisa gila" gerutunya.

"YAK!" Xiumin terduduk dilantai saat akan memakai celana. "Bunuh saja aku!" Dia berteriak frustasi. Kenapa semuanya terasa sulit? Haft.

Baik.

Tingkat kecemasan Xiumin naik disetiap detiknya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar membanting pintu kamarnya saat akan keluar. Matanya mengedar melirik seluruh ruangan.

Oh Great.

Dia menemukan Luhan terlentang diatas sofa hanya dengan menggunakan boxer. Secara kilat Xiumin berinisiatif mengambil selimut dikamarnya dan kembali menemui Luhan yang tertidur—atau bahkan pingsan.

Cuaca sangat dingin dan pria itu hanya mengenakan boxer? Cerdas sekali. Dia memang tidak melihat bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol saat menarik Luhan keluar dari kamar. Seingatnya Luhan tidak mengenakan apapun—saat Chanyeol menarik pria itu keluar. Pria tinggi itu menyuruh Xiumin menutup matanya.

Xiumin mendekat dan berdiri disamping Luhan, menunduk dan mendengar bisikan deru nafas Luhan yang teratur.

"Dia tidur," tanpa sadar Xiumin tersenyum. Menyadari jika Luhan hanya tertidur—bukan pingsan seperti dugaanya.

Hidung Xiumin sudah bersentuhan dengan hidung bangir Luhan. Dengan pelan, Xiumin mengecup bibir Luhan, "hey." Panggil Xiumin.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sebetulnya dia ingin membangunkan Luhan dan mengajaknya pindah. Tapi wajah Luhan tampak begitu lelah. Pelukan Xiumin pada selimut di rengkuhannya mengendur.

Pria itu membentangkan selimutnya agar menutupi tubuh Luhan. Entah sejak kapan Xiumin jadi menyukai memandang wajah Luhan. Dia sudah bersimpuh dilantai dan memandangi wajah itu dalam damai.

Xiumin kembali mengecupi Luhan—kali ini jatuh pada pipi pria itu. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang tersenyum malu-malu seperti seorang gadis setelah mengecupi bibir dan pipi Luhan. Suasana hatinya begitu nyaman sampai membuat aliran darahnya naik sampai kepipi.

Setelah melihat Luhan. Entah kenapa rasa kantuk itu mulai datang, mungkin karena efek cemasnya sudah hilang dan berganti dengan efek tenang. Matanya mulai berkunang melihat Luhan. Mungkin karena dia tidak punya teman berbicara membuatnya jadi mengantuk.

Xiumin menyandarkan kepalanya dekat dengan wajah Luhan meski tubuhnya duduk tidak nyaman dilantai—hanya bersandar pada kursi.

Mulut Xiumin terbuka, kembali menguap. Kali ini dia membiarkan matanya terpejam "Selamat tidur Luhan" bisik Xiumin sebelum pergi tidur.

_._

_._

_**To be Continue**_

_._

_._

HAHAHA BINGUNG MAU NULIS APA LAGI HAHAHA

Boleh review?

Yang cantek yang ganteng makasih yak buat review, fav, foll kalian semua. Makasih! Makasih! Makasih!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review kalian nak. Mhihiwhiw

Sign kpowpers


End file.
